Teach Me How To Love
by GoddessOfArchitecture
Summary: Annabeth, a girl who has a huge crush on the most popular boy, Luke. Percy, a boy who has a crush on a mysterious red headed girl since childhood. When Annabeth and Percy meet up, they promise to help each other to get what they want. But in the end, do they really think they've chosen the right person to love? Or are they stuck with a broken heart forever? Not cliché like others
1. Chapter 1

**My gosh! Okay! I know, I know! I have a lot of stories already. But to my defence, I completed Beneath the Shadows of the Water for this! OMG this idea is so cuutteee!**

**I have a working title. Right in the review section about what my title should be. Thanks! I'm so excited for this!**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture **

* * *

Annabeth's POV (fourteen)

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock, and I rubbed my scalp with the palm of my hands. The alarm clock was still buzzing noisily. I let out a groan of irritation as I slammed it hard with my fist. This was it. My first day of school. The thought made me rub the sleep out of my another loose groan, I rolled my feet into the slipper that was perfectly placed next to my single bed.

You see, my father had gotten a job here in Manhattan, and he couldn't refuse to let the chance slip off his hands. So he took it. As a history professor. And now I have to be dragged along with him. I mean, come on! We had a simple house near our local beach, I have two besties named Katie Gardener and Juniper Burries. My life was simple, not some type of cliché high school drama movie.

But whatever, I need to focus on what I'm doing, otherwise I'll be late for my first day of school in Goode. That's what I decided to do.

I bulled my way out of the door and sprinted downstairs to where my father was, flipping pancakes and whistling happily.

"Morning, dad," I greet as I hop onto one of the bar stools.

"Morning, my Little Annie," he replies with a smile, causing a dimple to pop up on his right cheek.

"Dad you know that I absolutely hate-"

"Hush, Annabeth. I was just mucking around. Give your old man some space."

I roll my eyes and snort a little. I leaned forward, trying to take in the smell of blueberry pancakes.

"Hurry dad!" I urge. "I'm going to be late for school! You'll create a bad image for me..."

Mocking me, he goes moves slowly. He then becomes fast again and gives a light chuckle.

"Okay," he says, "I don't want an embarrassed, angry fourteen year old girl coming into this house." He puts up his hands in surrender.

"Just hurry. I'm serious."

He slides the two fresh pancakes from the pan onto my plate. I take big sniff before I started eating it all. I savoured all that the goodness had in it. I let out a 'mmmm' of satisfaction.

"I see that you like it." My father sits onto the stool beside me.

"Yup!"

"No time for savouring, Anna. You've got to get going, and I also have to teach a bunch of new people from Asia some things."

I gobbled up all the rest of my pancakes and hurried towards the shower. I stripped off each layer of clothing and twisted the tap so it would go onto 'hot.' The water warm water pounded onto my body, making my muscles relax and think while I was applying all my body wash soaps.

What to think about first. Ah! Number one: How are you going to make friends when you're a complete newbie? Well, I'll just hope someone would just invite me to their table and consider me as their friend. But I rarely get friends. And starting over makes it a lot worse.

Number two: Don't fall in love, or even have a crush. But only a small one. I frown at the random thought brushing through my brain. This is something I have to keep aware of. I could not be distracted by a six packed boy with beautiful eyes and plays sports. No. I'm going to fully on focus on my studies and just go with the flow. Maybe when I go tocollege maybe I could get one.

Number three: blank blank blank.

There was nothing to think about anyways. I was already finished with my shower and it was time to get dressed, brush my hair, get my- already packed- lunch and get into my dad's car. I rub the towel against my skin so it'd dry, but let my hair stay out so that it could dry. Hopefully our very sunny home could evaporate it fast.

I enter my room, open the closet and pick out a simple yellow, baggy shirt with words that say 'I am not a nerd. I'm just smarter than all of you.' I choose navy blue jeans, which contrasts with the yellow. I didn't care if the jeans were tight- I was running out of time.

I rush down the stairs once again, and meeting up with my father tying his tie up to his collar. He was fiddling with it, as if he were nervous. I took that he _is_ nervous and helped tie his tie properly. He gives a loving smile and kissed my cheek.

"You're just like your mother. Except kinder," he says. I let out a loud laugh, throwing my head back like usual.

"Come one, dad. I wanna go!" I grabbed my backpack from the extra stool and along it over my shoulder. I start pushing my father towards the door towards the garage, where our beige Toyota Carolla awaited. He fumbled through his pockets, trying to find the keys to unlock the car. He finally picks it out and presses the unlock button. The car gave a little beep, and I opened the car door. I moved around until I was comfortable with the seating.

"We are ready for lift off!" Fredrick exclaims as put the car on reverse. He clicks on a button which opens the garage door, and we are finally out onto the driveway.

Here, I catch a glimpse of our front garden. It was very beautiful, with unique different flowers blooming in the spring air. The butterflies and birds weave through the air, creating wonderful, vibrant colours. Our lawn was slightly higher than regular cut, but it gave the wild nature type of look. Our mailbox simply destroyed it all, though. It was shiny, birch wood. But despite the fact it compliments the garden with the wood, it still gives the idea that it was man made, extinguishing the 'wild' nature look.

The car was put back to drive and we were on the road. We drove pass our neighbouring houses, which stood tall and looked as if it wanted attention. There weren't much houses around us because this is a newly found suburb, not too close to main city.

Several minutes later, we were on the highway and was heading towards the city. Not into the city, but just the direction of it. I recall that Goode High School was near the city, anyways.

Bored, I slump my head against the window pane and look up at the modern architecture. I don't exactly love modern architecture because I have this obsession for Ancient Greek temples. I just love the marble and those very detailed decorations embedded into the pillars and walls. That is all I have to say about it.

Another few minutes and we finally caught sight of Goode High School, which is a new brick building that stands two stories high, but long in width. The front of the place looked welcoming, with a few steps leading towards the main entrance to the school. Next to the stairs is a small double door with the words on top of the doors 'Office.'

Dad parks the car, and we hop out of the car so we could sign in my name for being the new student. He reached out to grab my hand, but I pull away, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of about two hundred students.

"Dad!" I hiss. "I thought you said that you wouldn't embarrass me!"

He looks at me sadly. "Sorry, Anna."

I purse my lips and urge for us to continue on.

As we were walking, I heard a few whistles coming all around me. Were the whistles for me? or was it just a slutty girl blocking the sight of me? Whatever.

We enter the office. Dad dings the bell until the lady at the front comes.

"What could I do for you?" She asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Errr, excuse us Miss-" Dad looks to see her name tag equipped onto her blazer. "-I mean Susan. My daughter is new here, and we'd like to get her schedule. Could you please print it out for her?"

"Okay. Sure. Be right back in a sec."

In what seemed like a whole entire hour, Susan came back with pale yellow paper in her hands and handed them to me.

"There's your schedule, sweetheart. Have a lovely day." She said that as if she never wanted to see me again.

I turn to my dad, who smiled and embraced his arms around my shoulders. I let him bring me in, but I do not hug him back because my papers where going to get crumpled if I did so. I lay my head into his chest. For ten seconds we just stand there without saying anything to each other. We finally broke apart and he kissed my cheek.

"Have a Goode day, Anna. Get it? I have to get going now. I love you." He turns his back around and leaves the office. I see him walking down the pathway towards our Carolla car. He hops in, starts the engine, and speeds along down the road. I keep staring until our car had disappeared fully put of my sight.

"Do you need any help?" A male's voice asked from behind me. Startled, I stumble back. I got to see what he looked like.

He looked around his late twenties or his early thirties. He had brunette hair and loving, chocolate brown eyes. His smile lit up the place while he held up a mug that said 'Best husband ever.' He was about five inches taller than I.

"Uh, yes please. I really don't know where the classes are, sooo..." I dragged the end bit.

He smiles and pats my back. "Don't worry. I'll send in someone for you. Double don't worry because it's not a boy. Or if that was what you were hoping for." He gives me a quick wink.

My face felt hot from the embarrassment. "No. I don't intend for a boy to help me. I'd very much want a girl who'd be my guide and my friend."

He flashes his pearly white. "No problemo! I'll get right to it."

I give a sigh of relief and sit down onto the provided chairs in the office. I leaned back and think for a moment, like what I did in the shower this morning.

Do you really think you could make it through this school year, Annabeth? The negative side of my brain hisses at me. Oh shut up. If you start yelling at her now, then you'll make her fail already! The positive side intervenes. Shut up already guys! I yell in my mind, though they weren't real. And poof, they were gone from my mind.

The man came back with a girl who looked equal to a pixie. "Well, Thals! This is her!"

'Thals' wrinkles her nose as if I were disgusting. "Okay, Paul."

"Don't call me that," Paul says. "What has Percy done to you?" He does a little face palm.

She chuckles and turns to me. "Welcome to Goode High."

* * *

**That's the first chapter! You expected Paul to be Percy?! HAHAHAHAHHAHAA. Hell no. I'm trying to make it less cheesy than the ones I've already seen. I hope you've enjoyed. If you want to read more, Follow! If you liked it, Fave! If you want to give me a comment, Review!**

**And as always**

**stay happy- GOA **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo! Another chapter? Yes! I am moving to my apartment resort tomorrow and I don't think I have enough time to right a chapter for tomorrow. I have no idea what my schedule is whatsoever, but I'll just be updating at random timex during this month and next month. I also don't know when this is going to finish and how long it is going to be. I am trying to aim to 100,000+ because it's my dream goal.**

**Thanks to the reviewers, BookWorm2011, Percabeth2275 and id4567654. I think they'd appreciate you by checking out what they have! And also those three reviewers, thanks!**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

* * *

Annabeth's POV (fourteen)

"So. Are you the Anniebeth that Paul- I mean Mr. Blofis has been talking about?" She asks and snatches the time schedule out of my hands. I clenched my fists and grumbled, "First of all, _missy_, my name isn't _Annie_beth. It's Annabeth, thank you. And yes, of course I'm the girl Mr. Blowfish was talking about, otherwise he wouldn't of have brought you here, would he?"

She gives me a smirk. "I like you already. Maybe this lunchtime we could hangout or whatever. I have a bunch of other friends, too." She looks down at the schedule times that she grabbed from me. "Now let's see. Homeroom 201! No problemo! Come on!" She holds my wrists and sprinted through random halls.

The halls was oak wooden, and looked as though it were polish before, but the cause of some much people walking around made it fade away. The lockers are pale blue and is about a metre tall. The school hallways looked deserted, maybe because the bell has already went and I missed it.

A fifteen seconds later, we finally arrived at Homeroom 201. The door handle had a sign that said 'Welcome to Mr. Brunner's Homeroom! Please be quiet while entering. Thank you.' Thalia slowly twisted the knob anti clockwise and pushed the door forward. The whole class was doing different kinds of work from other classes and Mr Brunner was walking to each one of them asking what they were doing. By the sound of the door clicking shut, Mr. Brunner looked up from someone's desk.

Haven't taken notice of what he looks like. Mr. Brunner looked like he was around his mid fifties, a short scruffy beard and a smile which looked like it could be contagious. What doesn't add up was his wheelchair he was currently sitting on. The position he was in looks as though he'd be uncomfortable, but he looks happy like he has no clue that is the worst spot ever to be in a wheelchair.

"Okay class!" Mr. Brunner claps his hand, startling everyone. "Since it's the first day of term two, we should introduce ourselves to the new girl. She probably doesn't even know all your names yet! And remember, be polite and considering. I'm not going to point out names, but I know someone who doesn't."

Thals urges me forward with her hands and gave me a look that said, "Go on." I know I'm not nervous. I'm just a little- intimidated- by eyes staring straight at me. I bite my lip and enter the class fully. I looked around for any seats and saw one right at the back. I am guessing the back is for the 'sore losers' or the 'nerds and geeks' area. I could by how those tacky girls with overdone lipstick sat at the front with all those strong jocks.

"So! Who wants to go first?" Mr. B claps enthusiastically. About five hands rose up from each seat. All the rest of the twenty students were just looking around as if they did t understand what he was talking about. "Ah, Luke. Can you please introduce yourself to Miss Annabeth Chase, please?"

A boy jock with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes smirks. I could tell he was pretty popular in his school because he was handsome. But a huge scar running along the tip of his eye down to the right side of his mouth ruined the image. People probably thought that he caused so much rebellion between each student.

Luke stands up and stands in front of Mr. B's desk. "Hi, Annabeth Pretty Chase." I frowned and he kept on talking on. "I am the school's hottest boy. My dad is Hermes, the man who has the famous company named 'Hermes Express.' I like to play sports and all that type of stuff. But on the serious side, I like to help other people. I like to teach them about sports and how they can improve. I'd like to give best wishes to you Annabeth, and welcome you to Goode High. I assure you, this school isn't that bad as you might've thought it would be."

I raised eyebrows, the edge of my lip curled up a bit. I grinned and said, "Thanks! Much appreciated!" I hear a boy's voice snort somewhere around the middle of the classroom. I didn't bother looking towards him, 'Don't feed the troll.'

More and more teens came up and presented themselves to me. All those slutty ones bragged about, like they were saying they owned the place and that I couldn't mess around with them. All those jocks bragged too, but gave some cocky smiles towards me, which I confusedly returned.

There was only one person left. It was the boy who snorted after I was talking. I knew, because the octave of his voice sounded the same as before.

"Now," says Mr. B, "we just need one more person. And we all know it's going to be you, Percy."

I perched up from my desk, alarmed by the name he had just said. I hear Percy groans as he slumped his way towards the front. Was it just me, or were all the girls swooning over him. I wasn't focused enough to see how good looking he was. No wonder he had every girl swooning over him.

He has, well- how can I explain this? His skin was slightly tanned a bit, like he has spent his life swimming at the beach but always coming back to the cold winter. His jaw looked strong, he had long broad shoulders with a green jumper slung over it. He wears simple dark jeans and a turquoise shirt. But the most attractive thing about him was his whole entire face. A cute nose that couldn't be described, thin -but long- dark pink lips and a natural boyish blush spread across his lump cheeks. His hear was a tangled mess giving that 'I just woke up' style. And those eyes... Look at them and you could start drowning in them. Like the ocean. Sea green.

"Hi, Annabeth. My name is Percy Jackson. People call me 'Perseus' when they want to make fun of me. I am on the swim team, have some trophies and go to the beach a lot. My mum has this candy shop below our apartment place. I like the colour blue. My mum makes blue chocolate chip cookies and blueberry coke. Errrr... What else should I say?" He scratched the back of his neck.

I looked around and saw some girls drooling over him and gave a little giggle. How could they like this idiot? Stupidos.

I turned back around and saw that Percy was giving me a hard look. Perplexed, I look away. Mr. Brunner suddenly says from his desk, "Percy, we know you aren't that good at explaining things and about errr- those other things that no one should know about. You may sit down now."

Percy walks back to his seat near the window. Everyone was looking at him until he sat down. Only that I was still there observing him. This boy was an interesting one and looks as though he has trouble running through his head. I could see it in his eyes.

* * *

The bell rings for recess after a long three classes later after homeroom. I knew my way around the school already. It was pretty easy for me I guess. I've always had these 'special abilities' (what my dad calls it) to do things easily without any help from anybody. I weave my body through squashed teens right towards my locker. I needed to put away my things and get my new ones for the next class.

I finally reached it, and the quantity of students through this one wasn't as many as I was in just a few seconds ago. I let out a sigh of tiredness of a new school day and open the locker by inserting the numbers _4729_. It creaks open and I just shove all those things that I don't need in and all those thing I need out. I want to prepared and early before I get to class. People would probably wonder why the hell I have my work while eating. Well that's their problem.

"OH MAH GOOOOOSSSHNNEESSS!" A voice's squal echoes down the deserted hall way. Be the curious person that I am, I look out of my locker for a sec to see a girl with fiery red hair looking down horribly at her dirty top. She was crying hard and I felt pity for the girl. The person who threw the cup of coke at her was a mean looking one. With short chopped hair and menacing brown eyes, who seemed to be angered at everything.

I suddenly put back all my things into the locker again and march towards the mean looking girl.

I scowl at her. "What are you doing?" I hissed at her. "Why are you doing such thing to her?!"

She wrinkles her nose. "What do you mean by _me_? She is the stupid the stupid one here! Crying over her top! Pathetic one she is!" She sneers. "She deserves it."

"No one deserves to-"

I was fast at thinking, because a fist was heading it's towards my face. I dodge to my right before it could collide with my jaw. I was angry at the girl's attitude. How dare she just butt into other people for no reason at all? She was ready to kick me, but I skidded more to the left and tackled her to the legs. She falls down and bumps her head against a locker, sending her eyes to roll over in defeat. Her limp body sits by the side of the locker, not moving at all.

"Rachel!" A familiar voice cries out down the hall. It was Percy.

"Rachel!" He cried out again. He slipped his way towards her and held her head against his chest. I felt my heart thump a little, but ignored it. Stepping aside from the aggressive girl, I head towards Percy and Rachel.

Rachel was still crying, but it also looked like she got hit in the jaw just like what nearly happened to me. Percy holds her and carefully brings her up so that she could stand properly.

"We have to take her to the office!" He says urgently.

"I know that!" I growled. Realising how I replied I said, "Sorry. Had a little fight with someone. Here, let me help you, and maybe also bring the girl who was trying to beat me to the core."

He gives me a strained smile. "Yeah. I'll carry Rachel. Looks like they're both knocked unconscious. How about you? How aren't you hurt by _her, Clarrise_." He nods his head towards the mean girl's unconscious body.

"There's no time, Percy! We have to go to the nurse now!"

"Fine..."

I pick up the mean- Clarisse's body front the ground and hold her by the ankles. I see Percy carrying Rachel in his arms and giving her a kiss on the forehead. I cringe and look away, and continue to follow where he was going.

There was complete silence between us. Until...

"Thanks for helping, Annabeth. If it were just me here, I'd get all the blame."

"Wait. What?!" I yell.

"Never mind."

* * *

**I oughta sleep now! So! If you liked it, Fave! If you want to read more, Follow! And if you want to add a comment or suggestion critic whatever, Review!**

**Thanks for reading. And as always **

**stay happy- GOA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome! I am now in my new apartment. It's pretty comfortable. Like Percy's apartment. Small, simple but very very homely. It's nice. **

**Thanks to CandyShine for reviewing! And thank you for that nice comment. I'm always happy to read things like those.**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

* * *

Percy's POV (fourteen)

The new girl, Annabeth, trailed down the halls behind me. She looked like she was struggling because if the strained grunts coming from the back. Our footsteps echoed through the empty hall. I looked down at Rachel, who was snuggled in my chest, unconscious. My heart gave out a little flutter when she started hugging me even more tight. Soon I felt rushing, hot blood flowing through my face. No, Percy, I commanded myself, Stay focus on bringing her to the nurse.

"Uh, Percy?" Annabeth said in uncertainty. "I believe the nurse room is over there. You just missed it because you were too busy staring at Rachel..."

"Huh? What did you just say?" I asked, still staring at Rachel.

"Percy!" she hissed. "If you want her to feel better, take her to the nurse's office! Not just doodle a bouts doing nothing! I thought you cared."

"Well it be better if you would just shut up and let me find my way. I have my own disabilities that get me distracted okay?!"

"You're not the only one..."

I ignored her and held my head up to show her that I wasn't listening. I stop my walking, and turned around so that I could face the right direction towards the nurse's office. I hear Annabeth's groan of annoyance and I ignore her more. The silence between us felt icy.

We arrived at the nurse's office and I knock on the door while Rachel was still in my arms. After a few seconds, a young looking nurse opens the door, revealing us with to unconscious teens. The nurse had unnatural, bleached, blonde hair and has crystal blue eyes, like it seems that you'd get cold in the middle of a hot desert.

"Hi, kids! How may I help you?" she smiles sweetly at both of us, her voice somewhat annoying and false. She then lingered her eyes towards the two teens with closed eyes and looks back at us with a questioning look.

Annabeth intervenes before I can say anything. "Well, both of them accidentally bumped into each other, causing a collision and knocking them both right off their feet," Annabeth lied smoothly. I gave her a look but she glared a 'not right now' look.

The nurse smoothed her skirt before she grins at us and beckons us inside. "Now," she says in her thick eastern accent, "place then both on those beds and both of you may go away. I'll also give you some notes to give to your teacher about what happened between these two. Okay dokay! Now run along now. I don't need two children running around the room while I'm in focus!" The nurse, whose name was Wendy, gestured for us to get out of the room.

Annabeth and I share a look with each other, but just decided to listen to Wendy and head off. I placed Rachel on a white mattress and kissed her forehead. I see Annabeth dropping Clarisse carelessly like she was some sort of trash bag. When the saw my movements, she rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door. We made it out of the nurse's office and started heading down to the cafeteria.

"How did you lie like that?" I asked.

"Years and years of practice, Percy..." she dragged. We left another silence between us, and after seconds and seconds ticked by it was her turn to ask, "So you like Rachel? I could tell, so don't back down on me."

I blushed and out my chin to my chest, disappointed that someone I barely knew found out. "I take that as a yes," she says beside me. I look up and saw her smiling softly at me. Very unexpectedly, I smiled back at her. "If you want her to like you, then you'd should tell her."

I frowned and raised my right eyebrow. "Errr. I c-can't... It'a so hard to!"

Before she could say anything, we arrived at the cafeteria. Everyone was already halfway through their own snacks and things. I give a sigh. I looked back at Annabeth who had a look of sympathy on her face. "It's okay, Percy. You'll figure something out."

She turns around to where my idiotic cousin was waving. "Well," she concluded, "I'd better get going to Thalia. See ya later." She was talking like we were best friends reconciling.

"Wait!" I grabbed her wrist and twisted it so she could face me.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry for sneering at you like that. You're the new girl and all. I should be respecting you."

She scowls. "Why dose everyone refer to me as 'new girl' and say it like I'm a deaf or lame person." She softens her voice, "It's okay, Percy. See you around." She pulled her hand from my grip and walked toward Thalia and another bunch if people.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I grin as a trodden towards Thalia, who was golfing down all her chips and candy. "Yo Thals!" I yell. "I received an invitation to your group?" She stops eating and shoves it out of her way.

"Yes! You did!" She claps enthusiastically. "Welcome to the group! Here are some people you need to know (if you want to make friends.) This is Leo Valdez." She points towards an elf looking boy, grinning mischievously. He has greasy, curly black hair that was scooped to the back of his head.

"Looks like some pretty girl has arrived!" Leo chirps.

Thalia rolls her eyes at him. "Shut up. But anyways, this girl over here is Piper." She points her finger at a very pretty girl. I wondered why Leo said I was the pretty one. Piper has choppy brunette hair with a Native American styled headband with an eagle feather hanging out. She look like she _is_ a Native American.

"Hi... Anniebeth?" Piper greets and waved. Her attitude and style of clothes told me she was a tomboy.

I glared at Thalia, who was looking out the window and whistling. "My name isn't _Annie_beth," I say as I emphasised the Annie part. "It's Annabeth."

"Yeah whatever, Annie." Thalia randomly jumps into the conversation again. "But this guy other here is my little bittle, walking talking, brother! He's sooo caaayyutte! He's grown so much! He used to have these chubby chekeys, and I would've pinched them hard! His name is Baby Jason!" Thalia smiles at a boy who sat next to Piper.

He looked like the typical golden boy, too. Well, you should know what a golden boy is. Sky blue eyes, perfect blonde hair that always seems to be tidy. You know, that kind of golden boy. Now i understood why Leo had said that I am the pretty one. Piper is the girlfriend of Jason. I hated him already, but I wouldn't admit that right in front of his sister.

"Nice to meet you!" I say as I feigned sweetness. I remember how Percy wondered how I could act that way. I was expecting his reaction to be that, too. But no. He just smiled at me and gave me his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Annabeth. Sorry my sister is so annoying, though..." He drags. His voice was typically deep. He probably bad all the girls running after him.

"Okay!" Thalia says loudly. "You better eat some food, Annie. Your tiny stomach will burst of no tastiness."

"Your grammar doesn't make sense," I pointed out.

"My grandma? What type of reply was that, Annie?" she answered cheekily.

I face palmed and grabbed a pack of chips on the middle of the table. It was spicy potato chips that said 'Curry Flavor' at the top. I munched happily and brought out a book from my hand bag. It was a new book by Veronica Roth called 'Divergent.' I smiled and took another bite of my chips.

This was a nice start.

* * *

It is time for gym, and now I'm surrounded by girls who wear short shorts. I know the term for shorts is for it to be short, but not for it to be up to your hips! I am talking about all those slutty girls who want attention from the boys. But me and all those kids who are the 'hang backs' just wear our shorts and shirts normally.

I slip off my shirt carefully, looking around if anyone notices the clothing I'm wearing underneath. The thing I was wearing underneath my shirt is well- slightly inappropriate. Don't blame me! My father didn't know what to buy, so he just chose randomly off the hangers.

I look around again and saw that everyone was already outside doing their stretches and exercises. I slide on my shirt and shorts (which are up to my thighs) and jog outside where everyone was. They were doing different types if exercises, so I choose my own one and start warming up.

I heard a few whistles behind me, but I ignored it. It was probably just for the prettier girls, not me. "Yo new girl! You need some water? Cause you're looking pretty hot!" someone yelled across from the other side. I roll my eyes and keep stretching.

A real whistle went off and I saw a not so tall man walking towards us. His tiny body was nothing against his aggressive attitude, though. "Listen up! Listen up! We have a new girl, cupcakes!" he yells. What type of thirty year old man says cupcakes? "That means that we have to work harder!" I raise my eyebrows. "Because she's a blondie!" I hear girls laugh and the boys working their head towards me. I scowl and show my fist at them.

"What's your name, cupcake?!" he yells so far away that I could barely hear him.

"Annabeth Chase!" I yell as loud as I can.

"ANNIEBETH CASE?!"

"No! I said Annabeth Chase!"

"Geez, aggressive much? Anniebeth Case it is." He looks down onto his paperworks and scribbles down my name. I roll my eyes.

A girl walks up to me and says, "Er... Hi. Sorry about Mr. Hedge. Just call him Gleeson and he'll like you. But anyways, welcome to Goode High. I'm Hazel Lavesque." She smiled at me.

"OKAY, CUPCAKES! FIVE LAPS AROUND THE OVAL! NOW!"

"Good luck." Hazel gives me one last smile. I gave her a strained smile back and looked at the oval. The oval was humongous. Easy.

I smirk as I started off with a jog, taking my space between the middle of the whole class. All of them seemed to be pushing hard already, trying to get as much distance as they could. I look forward and saw a tall figure jogging just like I was. This dude was some good runner, I thought, He probably has done this millions of times... But so have I.

We finish a whole lap and I edge myself forward, so that I could be in the at least the top quarter of the group. Most of the girls have dispersed from this group, at least only three girls in this group and the seven rest are boys. I see Hazel next to me and an unknown girl to the left.

I didn't realise that we have finished the third lap. I press forward even more and find myself stuck with the athletic- probably football players- boys. I pass each of every one of them, getting shocked looks from all of them. I smirk in defiance and put full speed. I have still enough energy to finish the next two laps.

We finish the fourth lap. I looked ahead of myself and saw the boy who was at the very front. How does he still have energy when he was sprinting at the very start? The picture came clearer as I ran forward. He had familiar blonde hair cropped upwards and has the most athletic body ever.

We were halfway of the fourth lap and it was man on. I grinned and waved at the boy beside me. It was Luke. He smiled at me as he ran up to me so that we were exactly equal. I give a look at him and sprinted ahead. Only a quarter of the lap to go and I could beat this stupido. I grinned mockingly at him and ran towards the end. He does the same thing.

We were two metres before the finish line and I dove in for the win. Luke rolled his eyes but held up a smile anyways.

"In yo face, bro!" I showed him my fist and started doing my victory dance.

"Yeah whatever, Anna." He smiles at me and nudges my arm.

"I AM THE WINNER! I BEAT LUKE! I BEAT LUKE!"

Coach Hedge walks towards us two and slaps my back. "That was so unexpected of you! But well done! Maybe you could join the track team! Hmmm?"

"I'll consider it sometime... Gleeson," I say to him. He chuckles. "Okay, cupcake."

I turned back to Luke and danced around him. We were still the ones here, but people started coming onto the finish line. Some people (mostly boys) gave me congratulations, while some people (the losers and sluts) just glared and pushed pass me.

I punch my fist I to the air once again and sing 'We Are The Champions.'

Another way to start the whole entire school day.

* * *

**Another chapter finished! It has way more words than usual. Lol.**

**If you liked it, fave! If you want more, follow! If you want to give any suggestions or comments, review! And as always**

**stay happy- GOA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So I've got like three or four reviews. Some of them said I was good at writing (thank you) and others said something about personality.**

**Annabeth's personality on this story is a major role play. I am not giving any spoilers to anyone but my best friend. She is out of character, but I know what I'm doing. Sorry if you find Annabeth annoying, stupid, sweet, girly girl. I'll do the best I can for her without ruining my story. **

**:)**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

It was the end of the school say, and I was waiting underneath a palm tree, the breeze weaving its way through my honey, golden hair. My father told me he was going to be late to pick me up, which is fine for me because I could do my homework. I slip out my given laptop from the school and enter 'Word 2007' and start typing. Our teacher told me to write a journal about what happened today and to write down my feelings. This was because all the other students were halfway through their own assessment set ages ago. It was on about the twelve gods of Olympus. I wanted to do it as well because I am half Greek and am pretty interested in it. But I still wrote in my journal.

_Today was my first day of school. I didn't feel comfortable nor uncomfortable. It was pretty interesting being in a new high school with different students I barely know. But I am lucky enough to have a girl named Thalia to invite me to her table with her friends Leo, Piper and Jason. _

_Nothing in particular in classes caught my eye... Except for one thing. Mr Brunner, the history teacher, told the rest of the class to do their essay on the gods of Olympus. Did he not think I was capable of handling my own work in four whole weeks? But he told me to write this journal, to spread my feelings. I never really spread my feelings to anyone but my best friends and my dad. But that was only on rare times. This is because..._

I shut my laptop shut and close my eyes softly. It was too much to bare. Too much to bare that I actually am different. I don't want- or risk anyone finding out what happened to my family and I. I take in a breath and open my eyes so that I could see my surroundings. I hear the sound of car wheels crunching onto the gravel pathway. I narrow my eyes so that I could see clearer.

It was Rachel.

Her fiery red hair leapt into the vehicle and gives a quick kiss on the cheek on the driver's face. The driver looked like an older version of her. Except, the olde lady had fancy clothes on, obviously giving the 'I'm rich' look. I scowl at the shiny Lexus as it drives away quickly into the dust. I wondered how Percy would like this stupid, spoilt brat.

_You're just jealous_, something says in my mind.

_Never speak of it again_, I screech to the innocent voice, my conscience.

It shut up just as a simple silver car runs along towards me. It was my father.

I stand up from the ground and grab my backpack and laptop case. I run towards the car and throw my stuff into the boot. "Hey dad!" I greet him with a smile and a wave.

"Hey, honey! How's your day? I hope you didn't get into trouble!" he says and smiles back.

"Of course not! Why would you think like that? I thought your were my father!" The smile on my face instantly wiped off. But only pretending.

"Geez, Anna! I'm just kidding!"

"You've been kidding a lot these days," I mutter under my breath as I click the seatbelt around my waist.

There was an unknown silence between us. Nothing like this ever happens between us. What is happening right now? What is with our relationship ever since we've arrived in Manhattan?

He starts the car and we drive off into the city. He told me before we'd just brush pass the city and look around, being new and all. Nobody wants to be a noob when you're living in one of the most famous places on earth. We drive around tall buildings, not so modern like I expected it to be. I wonder why it was called 'New York' and in the future, all the buildings that are old are trash.

"So... Do you want to eat something?" Dad asks and looks me in the eye using the mirror.

"Yeah. Sure." I lay my head against the window pane. "Something good."

"Annabeth... I know you're new to this place, and so am I. I really am worried abut what's happening to you. You're becoming depressed so easily by me now. Could you just tell me... tell me why you are like this?"

"What do you mean? It was just a few minutes ago! Nothing so major between us, so sorry and you're forgiven blah blah blah."

Who looks at me sympathetically and turns around the corner. We drive down an avenue and turn left to arrive at a food shack packed with people.

"What do you want, Anna?"

"Anything. Except the ones you think that are bad."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Don't escape or anything."

"Don't worry, I won't." I roll my eyes and grab my laptop through a door connecting to the trunk.

I start typing things up again, except I write about the gods of Olympus.

_This presentation I am going to show elaborates with many different types of skills and properties of the gods, so listen out carefully._

_First we have the number one king, Zeus. He fully owns the skies, containing lots of minor gods who will not be added to this piece of text. Zeus has a jealous wife, who always seems to be getting mad at him for cheating on her. Ironically, she was the goddess of family. Zeus excels at wind and storm as his main source of power. He could do so much things too, but they are low and isn't needed for the king. Only on special occasions he would use these powers to help someone or to attack._

_**Write a short story about Zeus (up to 300 words only): **_

Yes, I know. I stole the essay piece of paper from Mr Brunner. Bent that's because I really want that's because I want to show him that I could handle so much work in a matter of days.

Someone tap on the window pane and I look up expecting it to be my father. It wasn't. It was someone I have seen lately. His name is Luke Castellan.

He smiles at me and gestures for me to open the window so that he could talk to me. I drop my laptop to the other side of my seat and wind down the window. "Hey, Annabeth!" he says.

I smile and blush a little. Flabbergasted, I say, "Oh hey, Luke! I wasn't expecting it to be you here. What are you up to today?"

He grins widely. "Ah, just hanging out with my bros. Well... not bdos, but my best friends. We just love to hang out and have a good day. I brought Thalia, too. Wanna see her?"

"Ah hah. Yes."

Thalia's head pops through the window. Surprised, I jumped back holding my hand to my chest. "Oh gods! Thalia! Did you do that in purpose?" I snap.

"Uh huh. I love to scare the wits outta' people. You know?"

I raise one eyebrow up. "Nope."

"So what are you doing stuck in the car?" she changes the awkward subject.

"My dad is buying some food for me. I just like to hang over here." I shrug like it's no big deal.

"Yo, Thals! I bought our smoothies!" a voice calls from the other side if the street.

"Okay!" she screams back at the person. She turns back to me. "My friend just bought me a smoothie. Luke is just gonna hang here if you don't mind." She gives me a quick wink and runs away.

I stare at her small figure until it has vanished. I look back to Luke, who was leaning against the car door, still smiling.

"What's with the smile?" I ask.

"It's just..." He falters, like he's lost of words. "Thalia can be so annoying sometimes," he quickly says.

"I know. I can't be believe she even invited me over to her table, too."

His smile falls from his face, and his crystal blue eyes became cloudy. "Annabeth. Why can't you believe?"

"What do you mean?" I spat and looked down onto my lap.

"Annabeth. I know what you're feeling right now. Well, not exactly." He chuckles lightly, his cheeks turning a soft pink. "I just feel like I need to know you more..." He pauses for a second before he breathes again. "I want know the real Annabeth that's in there." He points to my heart.

"Hey! What are you doing talking to my daughter! Get outta' my window now, young man!" My father's voice snarls at Luke.

Luke surrenders his arms up. "I'm sorry Mr. Chase! I'm just talking to your daughter about this essay we're doing. I apparently saw her in this car, so I decided to go talk to her about it!" He looks away from my dad, back to me again. "See you at my house, or maybe yours." He gives me a knowing look. He then whispers in my ear, "I'll try and get your phone number. If you have one..."

"Well, young man," my father says sternly. "You seem like a good boy. And this essay of yours? Annabeth hasn't told me yet." I shot my father a hard look, but grateful that he didn't know the real reason why Luke is here.

Luke said his good bye to me and jogged off towards one of his friends who were laughing and playing games at a nearby store. I smile a bit and turn back to my dada who was holding out a whole bag full of food.

"Eat up, sweetie."

* * *

When we arrived back home, I have already fully devoured all the food. The food was tasty, being a butt a load of donuts from Krispy Kremes. I rubbed my belly as I flopped onto my queen sized bed. Being efficient, I decided to do more work on the essay that Mr Brunner had set the class.

I hear a knock on the door. Not my door, the front door. I wonder who it was. Dad couldn't open it because he was either sleeping or taking a nice long shower in our new home. I should help dad after our fight. It might mend our rocky relationship.

I race down the stairs, ran through the hall and looked through the small glass. I see a tall lady, with thin glasses placed upon her nose and her curly hair set in a high, tight bun. She was looking away from me, so I couldn't see he face so clearly. I open the door. It was one of the worst mistakes of my life. Because the woman standing right in front of me was my mother.

* * *

**This is kinda a weird chapter, but I like it though. It was really just to mend some relationships and make new ones. Basically this chapter was about 'relationship build up', the start of relationships with other people.**

**If you liked it, fave! If you want more, follow! And if you want to add a comment, review! And as always**

**stay happy- GOA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to another chapter of I Dare Youuu! Naw, just kidding. WELCOME TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF TEACH ME HOW TO LOVE! I'm afraid people rage quitted when I said I Dare You. XD**

**Well, for those people who are reading this, thanks for taking your time for reading this interesting story that I'm about to write out. I have to get used to being on FF again, cos it's been a long time since I haven't. **

**So!**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

* * *

Annabeth's POV (still fourteen)

"M-mother?" I stutter like a total idiot. My mother, Athena, gives me a cold look (probably from the stuttering) and glides into the house. She wore a thick, blue blazer, that was tight enough to show her curvy beauty. She wore a matching skirt that went over her knees. "Do not talk like that, Annabeth," she said. She slowly takes off her round spectacles, still looking away as she took off her blazer and put it on a stool.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired. "Aren't you supposed to be... Well... Working?"

Her stunning grey eyes locked into mine, and we stood still there, not making any noise. "I've come to visit you of course!" she claps. "Did you not think that I wouldn't? I know my daughter wouldn't be that impudent or ignorant." Taken aback, I turn away from her tall figure.

"You left us," I hissed. "There's nothing to think about if something is missing."

"But why don't you bother searching it back?"

"Doesn't matter." I look back at her and scowl. "What are you really here for? I'm not that dumb."

Her face relaxes, but only slightly. "Good," she says. "My daughter is still suspicious like that. But to answer your question... Your father has told me about both of you moving here. He has also informed me that he brought you to a new school. A school called 'Goode High' hmmm?"

"And?" I raise an eyebrow.

"And that what I know of, is that that school isn't really eligible for my daughter. Referring to you of course. That is why I'm here to tell you that I'm going to bring you a governess."

"Then why do you waste your time if you're gonna just tell me that?!" I half yell, not wanting dad to wake up.

"Oh, Annabeth! I thought you'd already know! I want to visit you!"

"After what you've done to father and I? Never until Hades comes." I walked around to the kitchen, where I brought out a mug and starting stirring some coffee only for myself.

I hear loud thumping noises coming down down the stairs. I stood frozen as my spoon stop stirring the coffee mixed together. The loud noise came louder and louder until my father stood there with his pyjamas on.

"What's going on here?" he asks and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He averted his eyes towards me, the to his ex wife. His eyes instantly jumped out of sleep. "Athena! I didn't think you'd visit us!"

"You're not the only one who's surprised," I muttered under my breath and kept stirring the coffee mug.

Athena's pink lips curved up in a smile. "Yes, Frederick. I've come."

* * *

I was in my room playing Subway Surf, trying to ignore the sounds of my parents' voices from down below. I was getting frustrated now. My head was whisking around and around, making me dizzy as I stood up from my bed to hear their voices through the door. I was mad and depressed. My mother is supposed to be in my growing up life. To see me graduate from Primary School, and until she supports me into going to high school.

"Governess!" my father's voice screeches. "They're too expensive! Especially in this situation!" Situation? What situation?

"Do you defy my offering?" Athena snaps. "This is the best opportunity yet! She could just pay you back in the future?" Who? Who pays my father back?

"-ShapigdfoaugcajjBLIGHTING! bujokijaihgyfs CUPID!" Random words fill into my brain. Fatigue was taking over my body. I stumbled away from my wooden door and wandered aimlessly all over my bedroom.

Dancing babies! A voice cries in my head. Hubs jock own incline! What? What's wrong with my brain?

My eyes start to flutter shut, my body turn down sloppily. My eyes closed hard, and my body collided to the ground.

Mother! Baby! Divorce!

* * *

_I was panting, running and running. _

_"Come back here, little girl! I have so much to tell you! I am not your enemy! Help me! I am dying!" a somehow familiar, but old voice called from behind._

_I didn't dare to look back and I kept pushing forward. I scampered behind a wall, where the old lady couldn't see me. I see her silhouette brushing pass the alleyway I was hiding in. My breathing became steady as her body became small as an ant. I close my eyes and place my palm onto my heart._

_Flashing lights. Flashing lights boomed everywhere in front of my eye sight._

_I feel smaller, like I'm shrinking into a worm. _

_"Hush..." a group of people's voices combined together. "You're safe. Choose the road to eternal life. What do you choose?"_

_I suddenly stood between an ocean and the thundering sky. The wind swept my hair from side to side, also making my ears whistle. I barely heard anything. But the voices kept continuing from my ears like calming music._

_"What?!" I yell through the noise. "What do you mean!?"_

_"Choose to eternal life," they echoed._

_I listened to them. I am not going to let this nightmare scare me just because I didn't choose anything. I looked up to the sky, feeling like that was eternal life was. The sky was where heaven was thought to be. And to go to heaven is to have eternal life. Isn't it?_

_"Daugher of Athena! What have you done!? Wisdom is not what you have!" They screeched loudly. I plugged my ears shut with my fingers, my hair still blowing around. The voices started fading away. Though my fingers fully covered my ears, the voices still came through._

_A sudden flash of lightning exploded in front of me, causing me to jump back. I was bleeding a lot, and I looked down at my shirt. Where was my heart?! My breathing slowed down, and I again closed my eyes._

_"Bwhahaha!" _

_And I fell asleep._

* * *

I woke up with a sharp gasp. What in the name of the gods was that?! I had no idea what 'The Voices' were talking about. Choose what? The sea or the sky? That doesn't make any sense whatsoever.

I blinked my eyes until my vision was clear enough for me to see. I was somehow already on my bed, with all the pillows nested against my head. I shook my head and lifted my body up. Being so paranoid after the dream, I checked my chest to see if my heart was still beating in there. I gave a sigh of relief and plopped myself back down to the bed.

I am too languid to even go to school today. After that dream... If just doesn't feel right going to school looking like a complete zombie. I checked the time on my bedside table and saw it beeping 9:45am. Well there goes school. I grunt as I stood up from my bed and walked around the room rubbing my scalp like what I always do when I'm feeling dumb.

In the dream, the voices said I wasn't wise. How could that be? Mother says that I am as wise as she. And she's one of the wisest people I've ever known of. Frederick says so. I need to at least ignore those voices saying that I'm not wise. It might torture my life or something. _Trying_ to be wise, I decided to tell my dad about it. Maybe he knows what it means. But then again, how could he know? Everyone has different dreams and nightmares right?

That negativity in my head isn't going to stop me from asking him. And anyways, he's a grown up. He probably would have been through something like that.

I ran downstairs and saw that dad was watching Total Drama Action on the TV. I give him a worried look, even though he couldn't see my expression because his back was turn away from me.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm...?" He drags.

"Can we talk about something? Please?" I ask, trying my best to sound sincere and not worried.

"Yeah sure." He turns his face towards me. It scared me. He had very bloodshot eyes, like he has been watching television all night. His hair was messily tousled and face looked drowsy.

"Dad! What happened to you?" I ran towards him and hugged him as right as I can.

"Just tell me what you need to talk about," his muffled voice says.

"Okay..." I pause. "Have you ever had a dream where you had to choose between two things?"

He hives a halfhearted chuckle. "You mean I had a dream about how I had to choose either milk or cheese." Now I was starting yo get worried.

"No. I mean, like it was like a nightmare. Everything looks stormy or if anyone said something about 'eternal life.'"

He sits up stiffly. "What did you just say?"

"I said-"

"No! I know what you said about voices crying out 'eternal life?'"

I bob my head up and down.

"And what did you choose?"

"I chose the sky..." I said, feeling a ting big guilty, though I do not know why.

"Huh. Mine was different. I had the same dream, too, you know. There were voices saying to choose something. I chose-." He stopped hesitantly, but decided to continue after five long seconds. "I chose the pen."

"A pen?" I ask.

"Yes. A pen..."

He stands up and goes to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some breakfast." He starts up the frying pan and gets out a whole bottle of pancake mixture. I walked into the kitchen and sat down on a stool. "Don't forget to add extra love," I joked, like what he said when I was younger. I could feel him smiling.

"Don't worry. I won't."

I keep watching him flip some pancakes over the stove. Everything seemed normal to me now. Our everyday routine is to do this.

When he was still cooking, I asked him, "Do you think you'd get a chance to pick again?"

He laughs softly. "I already got too many chances, Annie. And last night was my second."

His words echoed through my head, and the rest of the day just kept continuing on and on.

I have a little hope that I could choose again. A little hope that I could prove those voices wrong. I am wise. I am the daughter of Athena. I am the daughter if history professor, Frederick Chase. And I know that. Because I am Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**I sadly didn't reach to 2,000+ words. ):**

**Maybe I could say something here just to add some words for you to read.**

**Okay guys! Did you like it or what? I kinda like this chapter. It is kind of a riddle, and I think most of will get it soon. Or maybe even now. Tell me in the review section what you might think that dream was all about. I'm telling you, there's a lot of hints through out this while entire chapter, and I recommend that you should read it again so that you could understand easily.**

**Question: What do you think 'the pen' (what like Frederick said) is? **

**Okay!**

**If you liked it, fave! If you want more, follow! If you want to add a comment, review! And as always**

**stay happy- GOA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Sorry for two weeks delay, but I am in my new apartment and the internet here sucks. I am then moving back to my other house this Friday. So yea... I haven't been writing for a long time. Well, I mean writing on Fanfiction for a while. I have tests to show which high school I'm moving to. I took an art test and this other test which I forgot about. **

**That was something about me. But let's just continue on!**

**Someone in the review section got the answer half right! Ding ding ding! It was close, but no. I won't mention the person who answered it right yet. Maybe in the next few chapters I will.**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

* * *

Annabeth's POV (fifteen years old. Gassssp, we missed her birthday)

I decided to walk to school now. Walking to school just helps me to think more about my life, not listen to some crazy 80's music that my father would put on the radio. I need my life sorted out now. That dream was unbelievingly crazy, and so out of this world that I couldn't even think. Yes. I, Annabeth Chase, couldn't even think just because of a stupid nightmare thingy- whatever it is. I also need exercise. Well- I don't _need _to exercise. Fredrick tells me that I'm naturally fit. I just like walking.

My black converse shoes made no noise as my feet thudded against the dark cement, and my backpack stabled, but carelessly thrown over my shoulder. It is very busy around here in Manhattan. I'm not really surprised about that, though. There are a whole crowd of people brushing past me. Families, to teens walking to school like me, to adults, who looked like business people who are scurrying to their office. Oh yeah. I forgot. And those people who we call rebels. There are a lot of them sneaking around the place trying to hide themselves under jackets. I hope they're aren't going to do thefts. But again, what do you expect from this sea of humans?

I was three quarters to school. I could see the bright, modern building standing alone on the gigantic hill. And I got to admit, my father has chosen a really nice school. The classes are pretty interesting. Everything seems interesting around the whole entire campus. Except for most of the students' attitude. All the good things about the school just _had_ to be disrespected by stupid teenagers.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going?!" a deep male's voice calls from a BMW that is driving up next to me. "Hey! Are you even listening?!"

Is he talking to me or what? I keep my chin on my chest and continue my way walking towards the school just right up ahead. _I don't want anyone talking to me right now, thank you_, I thought. _You're probably talking to some hot chic that's in the way of my view_. To my surprise, the shiny, black BMW was still driving right next to me, driving itself at my walking pace.

"Err no... There's no hot chic in the way of the beautiful girl I'm looking at right now." The voice taken me aback. Was I just saying my thoughts out loud? "Uhh, yeah. You were just saying your words out loud." My turned a light crimson along the tops of my cheeks. I bowed my head even lower and put my pace faster. "Hey! Hey! I'm sorry... Can you- I mean- can you just stop for a-while?"

Feeling angered and annoyed by his voice I snapped my head towards the boy. "Can you just leave me alone, _please_!" I screeched rather hotly. I looked at the boy and realised who I was talking to. "Oh!" I gasped and covered my hand over my lips. I was taken aback again. It was Luke Castellan. How can I not remember the sound of his sweet voice.

He smiled at me rather shyly and waved for a bit. "Hey, I'm sorry," he said softly, "I was just wondering who was walking on the sidewalk. You look pretty alone if you ask me." I raise my eyebrows and his lopsided smile took over his face. "Errrm. Yeah... If you want, I could drive you to school. And besides, it looks like it's about to rain at any moment now." I looked up at the sky and saw dark, stormy clouds thrashing their way toward where we were.

"Are you sure?" I said and looked away from the sky back to him again.

He smiled even more. "Yes, I'm sure. I mean, why not? It's relaxing here. Plus, I could play some music you'd probably like."

I put my hands to my hips. "Do you know what I like?"

"Maybe." He winks at me. "But if you come in, maybe you'd know."

With a sigh of defeat, I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the BMW. I opened the door, stepped upwards, and slipped myself and my backpack into the car seat. I got the seatbelt and clipped it from my shoulder to the waist.

I the mirror, I see him watching me, like I'm his responsibility. "Hey," I snapped playfully. "Stop staring at me. It scares me that you're so much like my father." He chuckles and puts the car on drive.

"Ready?"

I sent him a nod of my head, and he came driving down the road. He reached to the radio and turned on the music. The sound box suddenly blared 'Wild Wild Love' by Pitbull and some other chicks. I grinned my head, and bounced my head up and down. I was enjoying the song, so I started singing the chorus.

Oh oh this wild wild love of ours,

It can't be tamed

Luke laughed out loud and I started blushing crazily. He lifted one hand of his wheel and gave me a thumbs up. Happy with the encouragement and mostly company, I started laughing too and began singing again. He smiled and started doing the rapping parts. We danced together and laughed for a bit, then danced again. I was joyful. That was one of the best drives to school ever.

The song had finally ended, and we were left huffing and puffing, feeling out of breath after the long session. It seemed like a long time... But it was only three minutes.

"That's a nice you've got there, Annie!" He complimented me and flashed me another smile through the mirror. "Say," he said, "why don't you sit right up the front with me? I'd like to hear your voice closer to me." He shakes his head. "Never mind now. We're already at school. Maybe next time? I'm sure I could pick you up at your house."

"No!" I yelled. Realising the way I reacted, I tuned my voice into a soft tone. "Sorry. But remember how my dad was like when we were talking to each other?" He nodded his head blankly. "Well yeah. I'm not really sure if he wants you at the house... my dad still kinda dislikes you."

He frowns for a bit and takes my hand. Despite how far away he was from me in the car, his hand still wrapped its way to mine. It didn't actually wrap, but softly and gently placed on top of mine. "Are you kidding, Annabeth?" He sounded serious. "What we had back there was a lot of fun. I don't want to spend my time alone here driving. A sixteen year old like me shouldn't even be driving alone." A quick pause. "Please, Annabeth. Please! Just this once? Or , if you want, maybe this could be like this all the time. Maybe I could bring Thalia along too! What do you say?"

I hesitated and said, "Yeah, maybe. But if everything goes out of plan?"

"I could just drive you half way from where you were walking, so that your dad wouldn't know! C'mon, Annie!" He gave me twinkling puppy eyes. I finally gave up with a huge huff of my breath. "Fine," I said sluggishly. "I just want to get out and end this conversation now."

He unlocks the car doors. "Sorry for holding you up, Anna. That was unnecessary," he said sheepishly.

I held up my hand to his face. "No. Maybe you're right. Maybe this would be worth it. Us singing everyday. That'd be fun."

He grinned. "So see you after school?"

I smiled back and nodded. "Definitely. My dad is usually late anyways."

* * *

I wandered through school hallways feeling very bouncy. Students along my sides gave me questioning looks but just let it pass. Nothing is going to stop this wonderful day. After what happened between Luke and I, well, it's made me feel pretty indifferent. And I'm not saying that in a mad way.

"Looks like someone's happy," Thalia said beside me. We were at the cafeteria for lunch, and she sat down on the bench beside me, holding a tray which held an apple, soup, and a pizza.

"Tell me about it." Grover snorts and slides onto a bench right in front of us. "Your happiness is annoying as Hades."

Thalia picks up her apple and takes in a big crunch out of it. "So," she said while chewing on her apple, "What's with that lovey dovey expression on your face? It's clearly not just happiness." She stared at me expectantly.

"Nothing," I said lowly. "There's nothing going."

"It's written all over your face!"

"What's written all over whose face?" another voice comes along. I look up and saw that a boy with the name of Percy Jackson comes along and sits at our table. "Let me repeat that. What's written all over who-"

"-Shut up, Percy. It's just Annabeth." She pointed towards my face. "She came into school feeling happy."

"Wait. The Annabeth Chase is actually happy?"

I punched him on the arm. Hard.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He yelled, flinging his arms away from his sides in protest.

"Don't underestimate me." I threatened. "Or you'll have your regrets on. Just like what happened then."

"Uh, guys?" Thalia intervenes into our conversation. "I'd actually like someone to listen me for once."

"I'm _am_ listening! It's them two who aren't listening!" Grover exclaimed.

I nod my head for Thalia to continue, and settle myself away from the annoying, green-eyed boy.

"_Well_," Thalia started, sounding quite harsh and annoyed. "It's not like you haven't ever gotten a lovey dovey face on you, Perce. Everyday I see you skipping along the hallways as if you've just got exploded by that red-head."

We all turn to Percy, who was busy staring towards somewhere where I couldn't see. I narrow my eyes to see what in the of Zeus he was looking at. I give out a sigh of annoyance. He was busy staring at the red-head while Thalia explained how Percy would always be right at Rachel's feet. He'd help her no matter what. Which does explain why he helped out bring her to the nurse's office.

"Percy!" Thalia snapped her finger in front of his face. "Percy! Hellloooooo?! Are you even in there?"

His stoic face came back into motion, and his long, thick eyelashes started flashing up and down in a daze. It looked as if he were daydreaming. "Huh? Yeah." His answer to Thalia wasn't at all impressive.

"Hate to break it to you, Percy," I said, "But you'd definitely not get a girl like that if you keep staring at her like some lovesick puppy. And plus, you drool when you stare. Well, when you stare at her to be so precise."

"Like you know anything about love," he retorted.

My nose flared and I showed him my pale, clenched fist. "Remember, Jackson. You'll have your regrets."

And that was pretty much what happened during our lunch time. Fighting over love. Wow.

* * *

**That was weeeiirddddd. I don't know. But still, in the previous chapter, you can write what are your thoughts about what that dream was about. Oh, and maybe this chapter too. Or chapter one, too. Or chapter two. Or chapter three. Or chapter four. Yup.**

**Hey, thanks for reading. Even if I don't know you personally, you're still considered as my friend. Internet buddies forever! Cookies! (::) (::) (::)**

**If you want more, Follow! If you LOVED it, Fave! If you want to give me any feedback messages, Review! And as always**

**stay happy- GOA **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people. Yes! I am up to date in fanfiction! Buyah! So, since the last chapter, my favourites upped four people. Thank you so much for faving it! **

**I, for some reason, feel like going back onto FF cuz I feel like it. I'm acting strangely everyday. There's something literally wrong with me. My humour is changing, nooooooo! And also, I'm turning into a rebel. Gaaasssspp. Could Ren (GOA), the perfectionist, who always gets straight a's, who is literally perfect for no reason, become a rebel!? Okay, mah name is Ren. Call me Ren.**

**-Ren (or GoddessOfArchitecture, but just call me Ren. K? It's short and catchy.)**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was worried. How could I not be worried, though? My father disliking Luke so much that it could really break our relationship in a snap. And I'm talking about both relationships. The one with my dad, and mostly the relationship between Luke and I. See, I want to become closer to Luke. We've become quite fond of each other, and I don't want to ever risk shattering it into sharp shards. I sighed out loudly. I was waiting for Luke to pick me up anyway. I told my dad that a friend was going to pick me. Though he asked who, I just said that it was a trust worthy person.

Dad had already left the house, but he had a spare key and lent over to me. I fiddle the metal keys together nervously, making sharp taps each time they connected. I heard our clock ticking every second. I finally gave up sitting on our kitchen stool and went out to watch some TV. It was early for school anyway. Lots and lots and lots of time. About a whole entire hour. Yeah, it wouldn't be worth it sitting in the kitchen for sixty minutes. I decided that I should watch something in the movie channel, since there were a lot of good movies on our subscription list.

"The Lion King," I said as the whole title appeared on the screen. I smiled. "This is going to be good." I lay my head back down on the couch until I hear my door bell ring out loudly. The noise startled me and I groaned as I headed toward the door. You know, I feel pretty lazy; I was just getting started with one of my favourite classic movies.

"Errrm... Hey! Is anyone in there?!" a boy, probably Luke, yelled from the other side.

"Just wait!" I started unlocking the door with the keys dad gave me and the door clicked open revealing- like what I predicted- Luke.

"Oh hey," I said. My feet shifted nervously underneath each other.

"Well, Annie! Time to go! Say, you sound pretty annoyed right now. Did I come here at the wrong time?" His sandy eyebrows scrunched up in concern.

"Oh! No no no!" I said and waved my arms around to show that it was no big deal. "I- I was just starting to watch The Lion King." I looked at my watch. "You know, we still have time to watch it. It's like an hour 'till school. Maybe some relaxation before school."

He laughed out loud. "Relaxation _before_ school? Never heard of anything like that before. Er. Yeah. Sure. I'd like a little more rest before we do some hard work and stuff." And that was when I noticed how tired his eyes were. They were dark, like a storm was coming. His eyelids sagged from tiredness, causing it to turn a dark-grey colour.

"You okay, Luke? Here, I'll get some energetic food that we can eat. You look tired and all so..."

"It's okay." Now it was my turn to scrunch my eyebrows. "My mum- yeah... She's acting pretty strange lately. Like, coo coo crazy." He twisted his finger around the side of his head.

"Mhmm. You didn't have to tell me-"

"Oh no! It's okay."

That ended the conversation of 'are you okay'. I continued bringing out energy snack bars for Luke. Something like, milo, nuts and a banana. I brought a cup of coffee, too.

"Here you go." I handed all of them to him.

"Yeah, uh, thanks Annie. You're really kind."

The Lion King started to play, and we then sat back down and relaxed. We enjoyed watching the movie. I miss the movies like these. They actually had a nice plotting to them. And plus, the animation was somewhat better than the animations I now see in the modern world we live in today. The movie was a few minutes away from finishing, but I checked my watch again to see that it was time to get heading to school.

"Luke, come on. Let's go."

He groaned in protested and raised his arms from his sides.

I rolled my eyes at his laziness. "Come. On. I. Want. To. Not. Have. Absents. On. Report. Card."

And with that, we were now in his BMW listening to random music that our local radio station had put on. The bass thudded our car that it scared me. The volume was high. Well, what made it worse that the song was heavy rock, making things probably even worse than the high volume. I was sitting at the front, so I lowered the volume with a twist of my hands and clicked the buttons onto another station. Now 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea was playing.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Luke cried out (though he didn't sound really mad.) "And seriously, Iggy Azalea? The chick who comes from New Zeland?"

"You're going to bleed your ears out, which is more trouble than the cops getting us two arrested," I remarked then crossed my arms over my chest. "And Iggy Azalea is from Australia, but she moved here to 'Murica, and is definitely not from NZ. But seriously, my sweet, sweet Luke doesn't want to get hurt. Now does he?"

"Humph, you sound like a mother. I wonder if your mother influenced you to do those kind of things."

"Let's just sing."

* * *

Time lapse to school lunch time.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" You're probably wondered why I am laughed so hysterically. Well, let me reply to the question by heading back into time.

{~~~~~}{~~~~~}{~~~~~}{~~~~~}

It was lunch time, and I was sitting in the regular old table of my friends. Everyone; Thalia, Leo, Piper, Jason and what the freaking Hades, Percy Jackson. I'm so annoyed. Why couldn't he just hang out with his other friends, Hazel and Frank? I hope he doesn't do anything stupid while I say something, because his sparkling green eyes told me that was going to do so.

"Yo, wassup," Leo greeted with a little enthusiasm.

"Zeus," I said and sat down onto the bench.

"Woah, someone looks bluish," Percy said from the other side of the table. "What caused Annabeth Chase to look like that? And don't answer 'None of your business', 'cause that's annoying when you say that."

Thalia looked amused from what was happening from her perspective.

"None of your _freaking_ business," I replied and smile victoriously at my food in the tray. "None of it. But I know that it is my business to see you get embarrassed in front of Rachel. And don't answer 'I will ask Rachel on a date and promise on the River of Styx that I would do so."

"I will ask Rachel on a date and promise on the River of Styx that I would do so," he said firmly. Realising what he had just done, he covered up his mouth quickly and flushed bright red. "I was not meant to say that."

Everyone started laughing while I muttered under my breath, "Idiot."

"You have to ask her on a date now, Percy," Jason stated beside me. "You know the rules with the promise. And if you break those rules, then you'll face the consequences of the Stoll brothers. Oh, and also the wrath of Octavian." Jason threw his thumb over to Octavian, who was busy tearing his teddies apart with a fake, plastic knife.

"Yeah, but-"

"I know Percy," Thalia said, acting sad. "She didn't get time to answer a real answer for you, but now you face the consequences of stupidity."

"You guys are mean," Percy whined. "Why is it always me you pick on?"

"Uh, no, Percy. It's always you picking on me so... Derp." Leo grinned mischievously. "Come on Percy. You can do it. It's just a little bit of fun. Especially for you. Balance the scales."

"Ugh fine," he grumbled looking quite ticked off. "Whatever."

We watched him as he headed toward the table where Rachel Elizabeth Dare was sitting, chatting away with all her girlfriends. From a distance, you can see that Percy looked really nervous. He scratched the back of his neck whenever he did something he thought was sheepish. We finally saw all the girls looking at him as kept talking to Rachel. I don't think he was asking out in a date yet, but finally he did. His neck turned all red from embarrassment. But something surprised us all. He knelt done on one knee and held out her hand. He said some few words and kissed the hand he was holding. He then stood up and wrote a number on her hand with his pen he took out of his back pocket.

I looked at the others sitting me and saw bewilderment and amusement in their eyes. Then suddenly we couldn't take it anymore, we started laughing out loudly at Percy's idiotic antics.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" I was laughing out loudly. How can his idiocy be that high in a rating?

Percy started coming back with an unsatisfied look on his face; his mouth was twisted down on his lips and he frowned so much that I nearly felt bad for making him do that.

"You dummy! That was a way of proposing! Not asking a girl out on a date!" Thalia exclaimed.

"And I thought I was the bad one at asking girls out!"

"Tsk tsk. Better luck next time, cousin."

"Poor, Perce. You'll get someone someday. I just know it."

"That's- hehehe- definitely not how you- hehhehehh- get a girl," I pointed out while I laughed all around.

"You seriously don't know how hard it is," he said glumly.

"Oh really?" I asked with a smirk. I suddenly had this new-found confidence. "Text me tonight. This is when everything gets messy, Jackson."

Lunch time finally was over, and I was heading to my class. I couldn't help but think about what I had said to Percy during lunch time. I really regretted it now though. What was going to happen was not the best plan I've ever made. It also made me feel guilty. Thalia now teases me about how I have to 'help' him get his crush to fall in love with him. My feet felt heavy. How about Luke? He'll probably think that I'm dating Percy- no. Annabeth Chase, don't think of that. Think of happy things. Like how Percy didn't ask Rachel the right way on a date. Like how you hang out with Luke all the time watching movies in the morning. Yeah. Just keep thinking about those things.

I am really off track. I can't think properly. And there it goes. The Annabeth Chase couldn't think properly. What have I done to myself?

* * *

**I'm such a weirdo. But guys, I'm still looking for a BETA or an EDITOR. PM me if you want to notify me or anything like that. And guys, I'll be (maybe) updating during the end of the week cos I got school and all. So! The possibility of me updating my stories are Thursday, Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Not really Sunday cos I always go somewhere then.**

**I also had an interview for my arts test. It's for gifted and talented people and stuff. I passed art test. Whoopeee! I just knew it was going to kick other people's as- erherrmm butts.**

**But anyways, **

**Review**

**Follow**

**Fave**

**and as always**

**stay happy- Ren**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter. As predicted by me. Which I always predict correctly. Today I've been inspired by the music 'River Flows In You'. As a violinist, I think it's a wonderful, relaxing piece of music and art. I'm such a creative person. Tear (;. But anyway, I had had this idea since last week, and since I didn't have any other creative ideas, I'm just going ahead and doing this. You're lucky I didn't forget to update. I _almost_ forgot to. **

**Have fun reading this chapter :). Still looking for a substitute editor to take over when my editor isn't here (my best friend.)**

**-Ren**

* * *

Percy's POV (o.O yes! It has come!)

Maybe the way I wandered down the hallway made me look cool. I definitely looked cool, alright. I got my sunglasses on and I'm walking pass my fellow students with swag. Yes, Percy Swag Jackson is my name right now. I manoeuvred through the crowd- who was making a huge path for me- I grinned and waved. I am one of those 'popular' people, I guess. Which, of course, made girl swoon until they fainted and boys slapping my back hard like they're a proud older brother.

I had, well, everything everyone had ever wanted from the beginning. But... there are a lot of things I'm not happy about. But hey, no one's life is ever perfect. Or are they? And that's when I saw her. I flipped the sunglasses off my green eyes. Her fiery red hair bouncing up and down through the hallway was making my head dizzy. But I'm not sure if I should feel nauseous about it or not. I mean, there's a lot of butterflies brushing in my stomach right now, but-. Yeah, you get my point. I see from a distance a bunch of her friends sweep her off her feet. Her small frame got tinier and tinier as they dragged her even further away from where I stood. Her body was now so small that she looked like a silhouette.

I snapped myself out of daze and looked around. Most of the students had gone to classes already. I had missed the bell just because I was staring at Rachel Dare yet again. I sigh- a long sigh. I shouldn't be kept like this. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I closed my eyes for a bit and waited until I thought every student was gone from the hall. I put my hand dramatically on my forehead. I was going to be late for class again. Seriously, I try my best to be the best student I could ever be. But really, whenever I want something good, it never goes to my favour. Talking about nothing ever goes to my favour-

"Ah!" It was a familiar voice I heard. "You better be careful next time, Percy."

I didn't realise that I had stumbled on a 'wet floor' sign when I was just leaving to get to class. I looked up to where the person had caught me. I stared. It was a pair of stormy grey eyes looking back.

She made me stand up straighter, adjusted my clothing and examined me to see if I looked alright. "You shouldn't be wearing those clothes," she said, a matter-of-factly. "I don't think you should. Well, if you want to get _her_."

I said something really intelligent like, "Errr... blehh... uh... okay." No, don't think it that way. I was only startled to see her.

She looked around like she was in panic, then checked her watch very quickly. I couldn't even read my watch myself!

"Look, Percy. You should be getting to class- and so do I. So... yeah..."

I looked down to my Vans and shuffled. It was a rather awkward moment for both of us. It wasn't one of those super friendly best friend meeting times in the hall. "Uh, yes." I looked around for a few seconds. "Yeah."

She turned around to leave. But I saw something on the ground and picked it up. It looked like she had dropped it on the floor without realising. It was my fault for being the klutz. Before she even started moving, I snatched her arm for her to turn around. She came face to face with me.

"You dropped this," I said. "I think you dropped it from your bag or something."

She looked into my eyes. "Thanks." And she took off, like the way Rachel did, except she scurried along gracefully, not bounce with a bunch of girls next her.

I didn't realise I was staring off into the distance. I shook my head hard. Really hard. I had a habit for staring off to strange moments like these. But now that I had given her that piece of paper, I wonder what was on it. I know it'd be rude to do such thing, like peeking into some test results. It wouldn't even be called rude. It may also be insulting. She was smart after all.

I dragged myself to class, but I couldn't help but replay that moment. Something told me that that moment wasn't going to be the last. And another part of me told me to be 'wise.' I hope this turns out to be a happy ending this year.

I entered class.

"Ah, Jackson," Mr. Brunner sat up from his desk. "You're late, and we've been doing something special while you were gone." His eyes sparkled. Hmm... Maybe it will turn out happily. Just wait.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I was for class. I have to get running. I knew all the fastest and quickest way to get to class easily, but this time couldn't get a deal with. I sprinted and sprinted. In no time, I as at the door of my classroom. English class. One of my favourite classes at of all the classes. The yellowish-whitish walls glistened like they were newly painted. The iron hand held itself out, tempting me to go ahead and burst into the room. But instead, I look at the piece of paper Percy had given me. I can't recall if I had any paper at all, but it didn't matter anymore. I already had it.

I read it to myself:

_"BE PART OF THE DANCE! _

_Hi, I am inviting all the children who are interested in dance to come and join us! This is a dance especially for the All School Arts Dancing Program. We want dancers (mostly ballet or any classical dance to people) to come and participate on this years' ASADP to try and win! Our school has only won once, which was at least two decades ago. We are thinking of rejoining ASADP, since we believe that our school actually had of winning. Remember: this is just for fun! _

_Anyone who is interested will need this flier with the information on it. _

_Avenue: Blueport Arena (practice), Arctic Gold Stadium (performance day)_

_Performance day: July 26, Friday _

_Practice time: 3:40 (after school), Mon-Thurs_

_Music dancing to: River Flows In You_

_Number of students wanted: 20-40 students (We also want 10-20 students who will help the staff members organise)_

_This is a dance about a tragic, love bound story of two young adults. The two young adults play the lead (of course). Try outs for the lead will be on the first day of practice, and the results on who will go lead will come in the day after. Even if you don't go lead, you still have a fun part dancing! There are some solos and some duets, depending on what you pick on. The staff mostly wants it to be duets. Show this to your parents and ask for their signature. This form must be back on by the first day of practice. Otherwise, you will not be able to join the group. Thanks!_

_~ Leila Darren (local dance teacher from WDT)_

_Sign:_

Why in the name of gods would I even be interested this sheet!? Well, except for the part where they want students to help organise with the staff members. My mother would be proud for me to do it so. I sigh. I wasted all my time reading this? But, this might be useful in one point. I'm not sure.

I grabbed the tempting iron handle and pushed myself into English class. The teacher, Mr. Blofis, was busy teaching the class about how to use your imagination in the worst times possible. The noise of my arrival was a soft audible click from the door, which closed in softly. I was panicking. I was late for class and probably get detention for it. I couldn't go to detention! One, I want to be a perfect student who never did anything wrong. Two, mother wouldn't be so happy. And you wouldn't want to see my mother get angry. That's an understatement. Three, my dad will be disappointed. That the most important of them all. Ruining the relationship with my father.

"Annabeth Chase! Where have you been!? I hope you're not late for class." Mr. Blofis looked at the clock on his desk. "Four minutes late, Chase! Disappointing." I sucked in a breath. "But-." I exhale. "-but, because I'm the nicest teacher in the whole school, I'm going to save your butt from detention! Never let it happen again, Miss. Chase." He winked at me. I sigh. I was saved.

I made my way to my desk. I wish I never sat there, because a red headed girl kept on laughing and laughing on with a friend next to her. I didn't want her to hate me, but I also didn't want to get distracted by her noisy giggling while I work. But whatever. I can just tell her off.

I tapped her shoulder. "'Cuse me, but you're not only distracting me, but a lot of the class."

She only stopped giggling and glared at me. "Hon, you can't tell me what to do and what not to do. Now get out of my face."

"But-"

Mr. Blofis interrupted me before I could explain to her. "-Ah! Enough! Chase, you're a good student. I know that you'd never interrupt my class. And Miss. Dare, my, I'm not surprised, but I'm disappointed. Detention after class, Miss. Dare."

Miss. Dare, or _Rachel_, looked taken aback. Except she looked like she was faking. "But it was her!"

"None of that nonsense, Rachel! I've heard similar excuses like that all the time! Detention, that's it!"

She glared at me and went back to work and listened to Mr. Blofis. "I was going to go to the most awesomest party, ever," I heard her grumble. "Stupid, blonde."

I just want to rip her apart right now. I'm not a stupid blonde. And her grammar 'most awesomest' party didn't make any sense at all. I had no idea why Percy had taken interest in this wanna be Barbie.

"Okay, class! Now, use your imagination. Write about anything on your piece of paper. I need to know if your grammar, spelling etc, is correct and is used in the right way. Make sure not to overuse words or anything. It ruins the story. Like if you're an artist, you never overdo things all the time."

-:;/(/$).7/&$.&39$&/ 'ed 92873892749/

I was sitting on a school bench waiting. I recalled yesterday about how I said for Jackson to call me at night. Well, he kind of forgot. Actually, I'm not surprised. I knew the ditz would never text me. But it's not my problem. I actually didn't know what I was going to do with him. That's when an idea popped into my head out of the blue. The piece of paper he had given me! It was the best! He's been wanting Rachel Dare for a long time, hasn't he? And maybe, just maybe, he could audition in it with her! This is exciting! I don't know why in the name of Hades why, but it just is!

I grinned from ear to ear. This'll work out. I'll make everything be happy. I'll also work the team staff that they even wanted! Yes! It _will_ turn out good. It _will_.

* * *

**I'm weird again. Sorry of there were any mistakes! My editor is sleeping! And I need to get sleeping, too. I only edited all little bit of it. 'Bout half way. But I stopped because I felt sleepy. Hope you've enjoyed reading the eighth chapter! **

**Fave**

**Follow**

**Review**

**and as always**

**stay happy- Ren **


End file.
